Theater Check
by Dragon Pants
Summary: TroyRyan [Birthday Present for TillThatTime]While working, Ryan finds a surprise. Oneshot


Standard Disclaimers apply.

Okay so this is a birthday presennt for Danielle (TillThatTime) because she's a super cool beta and Seventeen!

Umm yeah thats about it, well actually there are slighty spoliers to the movie Brokeback Mountain nothing major, just gives away some of the plot a little tiny bit, but don't worry, it doesn't spoil the movie.

Theater Check

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The Evans' are a proud clan. They have been influential in the community for generations, each Evan's child has had a history of success, being beautiful, cunning and smart. They preen themselves to grow up, and inherit the family business, to be local celebrities. And most of all carry on the family heritage.

That was, until they encountered the 'problem' of Ryan. Not only was he the black Sheep of his immediate family, but he was the blackest sheep of that entire Evans' generation.

See, when Ryan broke away, and discovered instead of being in the lime light, that he'd rather sit back and watch it. Being quiet for the first fifteen years of his life, had given him time to observe, to watch, not only Sharpay, but everyone else. He formed his own opinions. And thats when he decided he hated being an Evans.

At seventeen, he went out and did what no Evans' had done since his great-great-great-grandfather. Ryan Evans, got a minimum wage job.

His parents were shocked, appalled even, they never imagined their 'little rebel' would do something so incredibly drastic. His mother nearly fainted at the mention of, "Picking up half masticated food items from the floors that people perambulate on constantly, and vomit on occasionally."

Alright, so the job wasn't that great, it involved a stupid work polo, the collar of which he was explicitly told not to pop, and pumping fake butter out of a little tin can. But Ryan was learning, what he felt were important life skills that the rest of his family lacked, like tact while dealing with people, or just general customer service. The job normally wasn't that bad. Sure there was the occasional puke face, but most of it, was selling tickets, and counting heads to make sure no one snuck in, he'd take that. His boss was alright too, not the best guy in the world, but he was fair.

The one thing he couldn't stand though, was the late showings, there were never more than 10 people, and it was such a waste of time.

"Hey Ryan,"Joe, the late manager looked at him carefully, "I need you to do a check on theater three."

The blond winced, "But that's Brokeback."

"But you're the only other employee here, thats not me, don't worry you can stay and watch the movie, and I won't tell anyone if you come out crying."

Ryan sighed, "Fine." It was the late showing so he wouldn't have very many people to count.

"Great there's only supposed to be eight people in there."

Walking into the darkened theater, he started counting the heads silhouetted against the wide screen, where Jack and Ennis were cooking beans by the campfire. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... nine? Shaking his head he counted again, still nine. Well this would be easy, Ryan had sold all the tickets to this showing, and they were all couples. So he just had to find the person who was by himself. Scanning the theater, he found the guy, he was sitting right near the front, slouched down, with a baseball cap and hood pulled up, could he be anymore obvious?

Heading confidently to the front of the theater, he tapped the guy on the shoulder, "Excuse me, can I see your ticket stub please?"

The boy, around Ryan's age, looked up and stuttered a bit, "I-I-I threw it away al-already."

Ryan could recognize those blue eyes anywhere, "Troy?"

The other boy was just as surprised, "Ryan?"

"You came into the movie theater without paying?"

"You work at the movie theater?"

He sat down next to Troy in the unoccupied seat, "What are you doing here? You know I'm supposed to kick you out right?"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just well... I'll pay you for the ticket, just don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Oh," Ryan sat back in his chair, "I get it."

"You do?" Troy looked surprised for the second, maybe third time that night.

"More than you know... shhh... this is where the sex scene is."

The boys lapped into a silence, watching the larger than life picture. Troy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

As the men on-screen fought, with their fists, Troy shifted again, Ryan sensing his nervousness reached out a hand, and intertwined his fingers with the taller boys, whispering in his ear, he reassured him, "Don't worry, they make up."

Troy looked into his eyes with a vulnerability that the basketball captain had never shown before, gave the other boy a small smile, and leaned his head onto Ryan's shoulder, "Good."

Ryan placed a light kiss on the other boys forehead and rested his head on top of Troy's. And there they stayed for the rest of the film.

And at the last words of the masterpiece, Ennis's muttered, "Jack, I swear..." Ryan lifted his head to see silent raw tears pouring from the other boys eyes. It was so unnatural, so beautiful. He titled the boy's chin towards him, and placed a trail of kisses where the trail of tears were falling, savoring the sweet saline taste.

The credits stopped, the screen went black, and Troy and Ryan were the only two left. Troy moved to get up, but Ryan pulled him down, wrapping his arms around the other boy, he looked at him pleadingly, "Stay here, just for another minute, I'm the only one working tonight."

Troy put an arm around the smaller boys waist and happily obliged. They stayed for what felt like an eternity, elapsed in only a few minutes. They found more comfort there, than they had in years by themselves. There they both felt perfect. And unlike Jack and Ennis, maybe their ending would be simpler.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Oringally when I thought of the idea I thought to make it longer. But then i decided to keep it this way, because if it were to grow into an actually plot, the plot would be... well generic I think. Anyways as always feedback is appreciated.


End file.
